Monstruo
by skyunns
Summary: [AU] Ella lo convertiría en el más bello monstruo.
1. 01

_**Nota autora: **_los capítulos tendrán de mil hasta tres mil palabras; la historia tal vez tarde en ser publicada pese a estar ya escrita, tengo más cosas que hacer e historias en las cuales centrarme.

* * *

_«Recuerda que las pesadilla también son sueños que se pueden hacer realidad. »_

* * *

—Kagura, ¿estas bien?

Su pregunta hizo que la chica diera un pequeño brinco por ser sacada de su mundo, esta parpadeo unas cuantas veces para luego voltear a ver al chico de cabellera rosada el cual tenía una mirada preocupada. Kagura le mostró una pequeña sonrisa para que el chico no se viese tan preocupado, pero esta no sirvió de nada.

—Kagura —repitió su nombre—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Natsu mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su novia asentí a repetidas veces y como en sus mejillas aparecía un pequeño sonrojo que le hacía ver más hermosa a los ojos del chico. Afianzó el agarre de su mano contra la mano de su novia haciendo que el sonrojo se volviese más intenso.

Se encontraban subidos en el metro, llendo hacia un lugar que Kagura desconocía —según ella ya que no sabía a donde iban—.

—N-Natsu, ¿a-a dónde va-mos? —Su tartamudeo le pareció de cierta forma lindo al Dragneel—. Yo-o es-toy un poc-co ner-viosa.

—Noto tu nerviosismo.

Natsu río un poco al ver como un sonrojo más fuerte se mostraba en el rostro de la chica; podía entender su nerviosismo, pues era obvio que lo sentiría si el casi la había llevado a rastras hasta el metro sin decirle una dirección a la cual se dirigían.

—Pues, al lugar al que nos dirigimos es una sorpresa para ti —dijo y justo al terminar la oración le tocó la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos—. Lo llevó planeando desde hacía un tiempo, digo llevamos seis meses juntos y nunca te he hecho algo especial por nuestra relación, así que me puse a pensar y se me ocurrió una brillante idea que espero que te guste muchísimo, para mi este lugar es un tanto especial.

Kagura abrazo emocionada a su novio, lo amaba mucho, como nunca amo a nadie antes; la forma de ser de Natsu le encantaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo de él le enamoro. De pronto y sin saber porqué, su pecho se oprimió en un mal presentimiento, no lo entendía así que lo ignoro sin más.

Cuando Natsu se volteo a verla nuevamente y le sonrió un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y cuando pestañeo una imagen de Natsu frente a ella con una sonrisa sarcástica y mirándola con diversión le invadió y le impresionó, pero lo que más le impresionó fue que una mano de Natsu —la única que podía ver— se encontraba bañada en sangre, y que esta no poseía dedos, si no garras.

Agitó su cabeza para borrar aquella horrenda imagen, ese acto extraño a Natsu el cual le miro un tanto confundido.

Natsu le tomó de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos. —Kagura. —Natsu comenzó con uno de sus dedos a acariciarlo la mejilla—. ¿En serio estas bien? Te noto algo ida, como si te doliera algo, o como si hubieras visto algo… horrible.

El estómago de Kagura dio un pequeño vuelco cuando Natsu acertó en su deducción y se sintió un poco feliz al ver como Natsu se preocupaba tanto de ella, pero aún así algo dentro de ella le decía que huyera ahora que podía, ahora que nada la podría dañar, que huyera a un lugar en donde nadie la pudiese e contra y dañar, en especial Natsu.

Eso la disloco un poco.

Noto como Natsu volteo rápidamente su cabeza hacia otro lado y eso le disloco un poco más, ya que en ese exacto momento subían una chica rubia esbelta y una chica más baja de ella con el cabello de un color celeste, vio como Natsu miraba fijamente a la rubia, pero su semblante era serio, muy distinto al que alguien esperaría de un chico que mirara a la rubia.

Las dos chicas se sentaron frente a ellos y comenzaron una conversación.

Y cuando Natsu dejó de mirarla y pasó a mirar por la ventana del metro, la rubia dejó de hablar con la que deducida era su amiga para ver a Kagura y mostrarle un rostro lleno de burla.

—_Buena suerte, Kagura_. —Una voz retumbó en su cabeza y en vez de saltar o gritar como lo haría cualquier persona, Kagura se quedo inmóvil ya que algo le impedía el moverse—. _Pronto verás como todo lo que quieres desaparecerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

A la vez que la voz terminó de hablar la rubia susurro algo que logró la de cabello castaño escuchar, lo que hizo que le diera pánico, la voz de la rubia era como la de su cabeza, la voz de la rubia era la de su cabeza.

—_Llora, llora, que las lágrimas no sanan heridas._

La chica que poseía diecinueve años comenzó a respirar con dificultad para luego toser un tanto fuerte, asustando al Dragneel por tan repentino ataque.

Él de cabellera rosada comenzó a sobar la espalda de la chica para que la tos parara, le sorprendió de sobre manera aquel repentino ataque de tos, pero más le sorprendió el hecho de que Kagura estaba un tanto fría, aunque hubiesen más de veinte grados ella estaba helada.

—Hey, chica, toma. —La chica rubia junto a su amiga de cabello azul se habían levantado por la repentina tos de la mujer. La rubia le extendió una botella de agua—. Bebe un poco, así calmaras tu tos.

Él chico se quedó viendo a la rubia durante unos cuantos segundos, embobado por una extraña razón que no entendía, cuando está se volteo y lo vio un pequeño sonrojo le inundó sus mejillas.

La rubia sonrió y se volteo para ver otra vez a la castaña asiendo que el de ojos jades hiciera lo mismo, para encontraré con los ojos fijos de su novia en el, estos demostraban un semblante lleno de seriedad, pero sabía que había algo más en ellos, aunque, no lo podía descifrar.

La voz de la rubia le sacó de su burbuja.

—¿Ya estas bien? —Las dos chicas estaban pendientes de su respuestas.

—Si-i, Much-as gra-acias. —La castaña se acomodo en su asiento—. Yo-o les-s paga-re e-l agu-ua

—No hay de que —respondieron las dos chicas a la vez—. Y no te preocupes, no tienes que pagarla.

—Pero…

El tren se detuvo, ya habían llegado a una estación. —Uh, Lev, es nuestra estación, tenemos que irnos —dijo la rubia a la otra chica, esta asintió.

—Aunque no nos hayamos conocido en una situación "buena". —Soltó un par de risitas—. Espero verles pronto y fue un gusto.

—Para mi también, nos vemos.

Y ambas chicas desaparecieron por las puertas del metro.

—Hasta pronto —dijo el de cabellera rosada despidiéndose cuando estas ya no odian verlo ni escucharlo, las puertas del metro habían cerrado y comenzaron a andar de nuevo—. Uhm, Kagura, creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Natsu suspiro. —Estás un tanto pálida, Kagura y no me perdonaría si te pasase algo por mi culpa —explico a la vez que tomaba un mechón de cabello de la chica.

—Esta bien, volveré a casa, mis padres deberían de haber llegado —dijo la castaña a la vez que miraba la hora en su celular.

—Entendido —dijo y miro a su alrededor para volver su vista a su novia—. Yo iré a la universidad, tengo que ir por un examen un tanto importante.

…

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Natsu salió de él salón de su universidad, recién había acabado su examen y por fin iba a poder estar el resto del mes tranquilo puesto que ese era el último examen y al finalizar el mes sus vacación es comenzaban.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio y reviso su celular, no había ningún mensaje por parte de su novia, algo raro ya que esta siempre le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si le fue bien en algún trabajo o examen, más esta vez no, se extraño, pero lo dejo pasar.

Aun seguía un poco distraído por lo sucedido en el metro, el hecho de la tos repentina de la castaña, además de la temperatura que poseía lo llena de incertidumbre; la rubia del metro también lo tenía un tanto distraído, cuando la vio sintió que la conocía de algún lugar, pero no lograba recordar nada.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó para encontrarse con un mensaje un tanto…. perturbador que lo asusto.

_Desconocido:_

_«—No recuerdas de donde me conoces, ¿eh? —_Natsu tembló al leer eso—. _Pues pronto lo harás, no lo pienses tanto no quiero que esa cabecita tuya termine con dolor»_

Recibió otro mensaje.

_Desconocido:_

_«—No tengas miedo. —_Esta vez Natsu se tenso—_. No seré yo quien te haga daño, será alguien más y por tal te pido seas fuerte»_

Natsu quiso responder a aquellos mensajes, pero noto que no se encontraba esa opción, el no podía responder a aquellos mensajes, también intento con el número de teléfono, más no lo encontró pese a todo lo que lo busco. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Natsu.

Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido para poder llegar a su departamento y dormir para darle fin a aquel extraño y, a la vez un poco, perturbador día que tuvo. Paro de andar cuando sintió unas voces conocidas.

—Tsk, no entiendo como la gente puede sentirse bien a su alrededor, es tan… _horrible. —_Ese comentario lo había hecho Hisui, una de sus cuantas amigas.

—Si, digo, solo tienes que mirarlo para saber como es. —Minerva fue la siguiente en agregar algo a la conversación.

Alguien solo to un bufido. —Ahora dicen que es horrible, pero hace unos cuantos meses suspiraba por él. —La voz de Lyon hizo aparición de forma sarcástica.

—Tienes tanta razón pequeño Lyon. —Sayla hablo—. Ahora hablan mal solo porque esta con alguien más.

—¿Hablo la voz de la razón? —Sting río—. Que yo recuerde tu rogabas por tan solo un toque de ese tipo asqueroso.

—Uh, uh, ¿celos? —Jackal se burlo de él rubio—. Parece que a alguien está enamorado.

—¿Hablas de ti? —Un pelinegro contraataco, Rogue—. Porque juro haber visto como estabas furioso porque ella te escogió a él y no a ti.

—¡Ustedes son tan divertidos! —Una Chica de cabello castaño claro soltó unas risitas, a Milliana le divertía la situación—. Pelean entre ustedes por cosas tan banales, pero eso no importa, después de todo hay algo que pensamos en donde nunca pelearíamos ni discutir íbamos en que el es un…

—_Asqueroso monstruo —_dijeron todos al unísono para después reír con fuertes carcajadas.

Las palabras que sus compañeros y amigos habían dicho hicieron que el corazón de Natsu doliera por alguna extraña razón, nunca creyó que ellos serían ese tipo de persona que viven hablando mal de los demás y creyéndose mejores.

_¿De quién hablan?, _pensó Natsu cuando vio como todos sus amigos se iban de allí, posiblemente, a sus respectivas casas. Las palabras estos habían dicho hizo que Natsu sintiera un poco de furia, ¿cómo podían ellos decir esas cosas de alguien más?, ¿cómo podían sentirse bien con ellos mismos al decir esas palabras? Definitivamente Natsu no los entendía.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa pensando aún en la conversación que sus amigos habían mantenido entre ellos, todas esas palabras que ellos usaron para referirse a alguien, para burlarse de alguien, para degradar a alguien, le hicieron sentir asco de quienes considera sus amigos.

El los conocía desde hacía uno o dos años, desde que había comenzado la universidad ya que tenían algunas clases juntos; cuando los vio por primera vez pensó que podría forjar con ellos una amistad inquebrantable, más ahora veía que esa amistad se podría romper ante la forma de pensar tan distinta.

El celular en su bolsillo vibro y un escalofrío le recorrido al pensar que sería ese tal "_Desconocido". _Se sintió aliviado al ver que era Kagura.

_Kagura; novia._

_«—Natsu, amor, ¿Qué tal si mañana nos vemos en la plaza? _—Natsu sonrió ante esa parte del mensaje, su amada novia apenas había pasado unas horas sin el y ya quería verlo—. _No me gustó el hecho de haber tenido que cancelar lo que sería como una "cita"»._

Natsu estaba enternecido y feliz por las palabras de su novia, y más por el hecho de que lo llamo _cariño, _Kagura no era de esas novias cariñosas que decían apodos, ella era un tanto tímida con eso y muy guardada en cuanto a si misma y sus sentimientos.

…

* * *

…

—_Oye, niña, ¿estas bien? —preguntó el hombre. _

_La chica de tan solo dieciséis años chilló asustada. —¡N-no s-e acer-rque! —grito lo más fuerte que pudo ya que su garganta dolía por no haber ingerido algún liquido hacia mucho tiempo. _

—_No temas, pequeña —le aseguro con voz aterciopelada—. No te haré daño, lo prometo —dijo y extendió la mano para que la niña la tomará. _

_La niña lo miro con inseguridad. —¿Lo-o prome-te? _

_El hombre soltó unas risitas para luego decir con seguridad—: Si, lo prometo. _

* * *

_**Nota final: **_pues, como dije arriba tal vez me demore en actualizar, lo más posible es que haya dos actualizaciones por mes, depende ya que también tengo que corregir y editar otra historia.

Fuera de eso, ojalá les haya gustado el comienzo.

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

_**Capitulo sin corregir.**_


	2. 02

_**Nota autora: **_espero que no les moleste, pero Natsu por lo menos en este capitulo es muy occ, puesto que se muestra un tanto débil y odiándose a si mismo.

* * *

_«Cuando puedas contar algo que te lastimo sin llorar, estarás curado»_

* * *

—Terminamos.

El tiempo para Natsu pareció haberse detenido ante aquellas hirientes palabras que lo lastimaron. ¿Kagura y el terminaban? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No entendía nada, apenas ayer todo estaba de maravilla y todo era —como la gente dice— color de rosa y ahora todo se iba, literalmente, a la mierda.

¿Qué sucedía?

Por unos segundos se quedo sin aire al procesar aquella simple, pero a la vez compleja, situación. Miro a los ojos a Kagura para ver si encontraba una pisca de arrepentimiento, duda o, tal vez, aquel brillo tan único que aparecía en sus ojos cuando era toda una broma, más no había nada, nada más que decisión y seguridad en aquellos ojos.

Y eso rompió a Natsu.

Lágrimas no corrieron por sus mejillas, ni sus ojos alcanzaron a cristalizarse, lo único que sucedido fue que Natsu comenzó a sentir un odio descomunal, pero no por Kagura, si no por si mismo, por no poder haber hecho feliz a aquella chica como para que se mantuviera a su lado.

Aún mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella. —Y-yo… —No pudo pronunciar alguna palabra más compleja, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Escuchó como Kagura soltaba un gran suspiro lleno de irritación.

—No se por que comencé a salir contigo —dijo haciendo que Natsu bajara su mirada—. Los chicos tenían razón. —En la mente de Natsu algo encajo, algo hizo click; sus amigos estaban hablando ayer de él—. Eres un _monstruo asqueroso. _

Y dio la media vuelta y se fue para no volver.

Natsu se quedo parado con la cabeza baja y con su corazón roto por unos segundos hasta que sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayo duramente contra el césped, pero no sintió dolor alguno, después de todo ningún dolor verosímil podría sentirse contra el dolor de un corazón roto.

Ambas manos cubrieron su rostro y soltó tan solo un pequeño quejido, no quería llorar, su padre le enseñó a no llorar a pesar del dolor que sintiera, le enseñó que algunas veces las cosas no resultaban como querían y que eso lastimaba, justo lo que sucedida en ese instante, su relación no resultó bien, como el quería y terminó herido.

¿En que se había equivocado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Habría sido él el que arruino todo?, Natsu se bombardea a con miles de preguntas buscando una posible respuesta para todo eso.

¿Merecía aquel sufrimiento?

—_No, no lo mereces, amor._

Una pequeña voz contesto aquella pregunta alarmando a Natsu, este levantó su cabeza y quito sus manos de su cara para recorrer con su mirada el lugar intentando encontrar a alguien, más específicamente a una mujer.

Estaba seguro que esa voz la conocía, que la había escuchado en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde, ni cuando y tampoco a quien le pertenecía. Esa voz le había llamado la atención, pues to que sonaba cargada de amor, tal cual sonaba la voz de su madre cuando le hablaba a su padre, cuando ellos estaban juntos.

—_Pronto nosotros estaremos juntos, cariño._

—¿Qué mierda…? —Natsu se levantó rápidamente cuando la voz volvió a aparecer en su cabeza.

Unas risas femeninas hicieron eco.

—_No digas groserías, pequeño. —_Él de cabellera rosada frunció el ceño—. _Eso está muy mal._

Natsu giro hacia todos lados buscando a la mujer a quien le perteneciera la voz. —¿Quién eres?

—_¿Es eso de mucha importancia?_

—Si, si lo es —dijo Natsu a la vez que se apoyaba contra un árbol cercano.

—_Uhm, es aún temprano para las presentaciones. _—Una ligera brisa acaricio el cabello de Natsu desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba—. _Pronto tendremos tiempo para presentarnos y conocernos mejor; aun falta tiempo, cariño, tiempo que necesito para que cuando estés conmigo seas feliz._

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—_Cariño, ve a tu casa, tienes un corazón roto que necesita descansar. _—Natsu soltó un bufido y la dulce voz femenina se rio por ello—. _Pronto volveremos a hablar y cuando lo hagamos estaremos cara a cara._

—Uh, eso da un poco de miedo.

—_Pues no deberías de tenerlo, chico. Hasta pronto. —_Al finalizar esa oración una brisa más fuerte que la anterior se sintió,esta vez haciendo caer unas cuantas hojas.

Natsu suspiro sonoramente.

Al principio cuando comenzó la conversación con aquella voz se sintió incomodo y con un tanto de miedo inundando su pecho, pero con unas palabras más aquello desapareció y sintió como si estuviese hablando con alguien que conociera de toda la vida, con alguien que a él lo conociera de una forma en la que ni el mismo se conocía.

Comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel lugar el cual nunca olvidaría y lo mantendría como un horrible sitio en el cual solo estuvo allí para salir lastimado.

Nunca creyó volver a sentir aquel dolor que sintió cuando sus padres terminaron muertos por un asesino que los maltrato a hasta la muerte, eso había sucedido tan solo cuando tenía trece años de edad, el recuerdo aún seguía fresco en su mente puesto que por ello estuvo en una disputa familiar en donde se peleaban su custodia.

Gildars, su tío, fue quien se quedo con su custodia y lo crio como si fuese su verdadero hijo, hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y decidió comenzar su propia vida independiente en una nueva ciudad —además del hecho que Gildars hacia poco había encontrado a su hija—.

Cuando salió de aquel sitio y logró divisar las calles de aquella gran ciudad, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, por lo menos allí podría llorar sin que nadie lo juzgará, puesto que vivía solo y dudaba de alguno de sus "amigos" lo fuesen a visitar para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

_Gente que no vale nada, no merece estar junto a mi ¿cierto? _, pensó Natsu.

…

No podía caminar bien, las sustancias que había ingerido le estaban jugando una mala pasada, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera más débil, fallando a la hora de hacer un mínimo movimiento, como caminar.

El reloj de su celular marcaban las dos de la mañana, había estado hasta las dos de la mañana en las calles de un barrio peligroso, además de haber estado la mayoría del tiempo en un bar bebiendo cada alcohol que el barman le pusiera frente suyo.

Definitivamente la ruptura con Kagura lo había dejado de la peor forma.

_Aunque hay peor forma de estar si eres un monstruo. _

Había sido hacía casi una semana su ruptura y durante todo ese tiempo sufrió en silencio, sin soltar una lagrima, sin herirse a si mismo, hasta que un tipo borracho se cruzo en su camino y se dio cuenta que estaba muy decaído, el borracho insistió tanto en saber el porqué de sus penas que tuvo que terminar contándole —y eso que ni siquiera lo conocía, tan sólo se lo topo en la calle— y al escuchar su triste historia lo arrastró a un bar a inundar sus penas con alcohol.

Camino un poco más, lo único que alumbraba su camino eran los faroles de las calles, no había nada más que diera un poco de luz, ningún local se encontraba abierto tan tarde.

De pronto escucho el mullido de un gato que venía de un callejón que era alumbrado por un foco de luz de alguna tienda aparentemente; escucho después como algunas cosas caían y sin pensar se adentro en el callejón para investigar.

¿Qué le podría suceder? Nada que lo dañará más de lo que ya estaba.

Una figura borrosa apareció en el campo de visión de Natsu, por el alcohol y las drogas que se encontraban en su sistema no podía reconocerla ni preguntar quién era. Cuando sintió como esta lo tomaba de la mano quiso retroceder, pero no pudo, su estado no se lo permitía y su cuerpo tampoco.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas el poder visualizar mejor a esa figura y lo único que pudo ver de mejor forma fue su cabello, un cabello rubio.

—¿Tu-u e-eres l-a…? —intento hablar, poder formular una palabra coherente, más no pudo, su cuerpo le volvía a fallar.

—¿Qué sí yo soy la chica del metro? —dijo la figura—. ¿O si soy la voz? —Esa pregunta confundió a Natsu—. ¿O si soy el número desconocido? —Él corazón de Natsu comenzó a latir fuertemente—. Oh, cariño, soy todas, ¿sorprendió?, ¿o con terror?

Natsu trago duro, nunca espero eso y por tal intento retroceder, pero tropezó con algo, al darse vuelta para poder ver que era se encontró con un pequeño gato, un gato de pelaje de color azul como celeste, se sorprendió, más no lo demostró.

El gato lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Responde a la pregunta, humano. —Sus ojos se abriendo grandemente cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de aquel gato. ¡El maldito gato hablaba!

—No deberías de sentir terror, nunca te haría daño, cariño —dijo la chica mientras que con su otra mano libre comenzaba a acariciarlo en el cabello.

El gato se acerco a la chica y escalo por su cuerpo hasta quedarse arriba de su hombro en donde comenzó a frotarse contra la cabellera de la rubia a la vez que ronroneaba.

—No, no —dijo el gato refiriéndose a que la rubia jamás lo dañaría.

—¿C-omó me cono-noces? —preguntó el chico entrecortadamente, no poseía una buena resistencia al alcohol y menos a las drogas, además de que hacia unos segundos había escuchado a un gato hablar.

La rubia sonrió con un tanto de nostalgia. —Es una larga historia, cariño, no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos, el reloj avanza. —Indicó un reloj que apenas era visible en su muñeca, este era hecho de un humo con pequeños brillitos tintineando—. Mientras más tiempo pase, menos historia se escribe y recuerda el tiempo no se puede frenar, eso es imposible —dijo mientras que con un dedo se tocaba la barbilla—. Oh, debes de tomar una larga ducha, hueles horrible, mucho te querré, pero eso no quita tu mal olor. Vamos, vamos.

—Mhm, hueles peor que mi pescado —pronunció el gato y la rubia soltó un par de risitas. El de cabellera rosada los miro indignado.

—No iré contigo, suéltame. —Natsu comenzó a forcejear con casi nada de fuerza gracias en su estado actual. El gato solo soltó un bufido en forma de defensa para la rubia y el mismo—. Apenas te conozco.

La chica sonrió asiendo que el gato en su hombro dejara de estar a la defensiva.

—Yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y pues yo si te conozco y muy bien. —La rubia solo una risitas, para luego poner su rostro en su totalidad serio; sus ojos destellaron con un pequeño tono rojizo que luego desapareció—. Yo te daré el amor que ella te quitó.

Y Natsu sin titubear se fue con ella como si con esas palabras lo hubiese hechizado, aunque apenas había conocido a esa chica y la había conocido de forma extraña, en el fondo de sí mismo sabía estaba asiendo lo correcto, que de esa manera el obtendría su _final_ _feliz_, aquel que añoro desde que era tan solo un crio.

Mientras tanto la rubia tan solo sonrió feliz ante lo sucedido, tenía lo que quería y no lo dejaría ir, ella no era estúpida, ella cuidaría lo que le pertenecía, lo que siempre fue suyo, desde el momento en que lo vio cuando ella apenas era una niña.

…

* * *

…

_El hombre tenía dos maletas en sus manos mientras que la chica tan sólo sostenía un pequeño mapa entre sus manos; emprenderán si primera aventura juntos. _

_El hombre dejó ambas maletas en el suelo y se acerco a la chica que al darse cuenta de la cercanía se volteo a mirarlo. _

—_¿Siempre juntos, pequeña? —dijo de repente impresionando a la chica, más sacándole una sonrisa. _

—_¿Lo prometes? —preguntó ella. _

_El hombre la estrecho entre sus brazos y enterró su nariz en el cabello de la chica. _

—_Lo prometo._

* * *

_**Nota autora: **_perdón por la demora en actualizar, a pesar de tener los capítulos escritos me distraigo ya que estoy escribiendo, editando y corrigiendo otras historias.

[Bufido]: Un gato que intenta defenderse y amenazar puede abrir totalmente la boca y expulsar aire de forma brusca. El resultado es una especie de silbido que dura casi un segundo y que se llama bufido. (Por si no lo sabían ;))


	3. 03

_**Nota autora**_: ojalá les vaya gustando la historia :'), y espero no les moleste que Lucy sea occ, pues es un tanto… coqueta (¿? Bueno, todos en esta historia son occ u n u.

* * *

_«La sociedad le teme a los monstruos y estos mismos la gobiernan»._

* * *

Sus ojos le pesaban y todo su cuerpo le dolía como mil infiernos, lo único que alumbraba la habitación en la que estaba era una pequeña vela que se encontraba en la que parecía una mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama en la cual hacía segundos yacía recostado y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación.

Intentó levantarse cuando vio que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta y no cerrada completamente, pero su cuerpo le fallo y cayó sentando en la cama y con su cuerpo doliendo más que antes, soltó un gruñido que hizo que la luz de la habitación se encendiera de repente y pudiera ver frente a él un espejo que lo refleja de lleno.

Natsu vio como tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, cuello y torso —se encontraba sin camiseta, tan solo unos pantalones para tapar su desnudez—, a la vez vio que uno de sus ojos había dejado de ser verde jade para cambiar a un rojizo casi negro, poseía unas escamas raras en su cara y otras partes de su cuerpo, pero lo que más le impresionó es que poseía unos largos cuernos negros y en vez de dedos garras.

Natsu palideció por unos segundos. —¿Qu-qué m-e suce-edio? —susurro en vez de gritar, no tenía las fuerzas para alzar su voz y que todos los cercanos escucharan su palabras llenas de angustia, terror y un poco de dolor.

Intentó recordar un poco de lo que pudo haber sucedido, de lo que pudo haber sucedido antes de terminar en aquella habitación viéndose como un… monstruo. Una punzada en su cabeza hizo que soltara un pequeño chillido, se tapo con ambas manos su rostro y las imágenes aparecieron.

Un callejón, él drogado y borracho a la vez, una chica con cabello rubio apareciendo de la nada, esta diciéndole que era la del metro, la del número desconocido y la voz en su cabeza, ese extraño gato azul que hablaba, el yéndose con _ella. _

Volvió a levantarse, pero esta vez más rápido, más no cayó como la última vez tan solo se mareo un poco manteniéndose en pie. Comenzó a caminar firmemente hasta la puerta y antes de poder abrirla más y salir de aquella habitación se quedo quieto y vio por la parte entreabierta.

Lo primero que vio fue al pequeño gato azul que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía un mueble mientras que limpiaba su pelaje; _si esta el gato esta la ama, _pensó Natsu y comenzó a buscar a la rubia que ayer —bueno el ni siquiera sabía que hora, día, mes o año era— lo había "ayudado".

—¿A quien buscas, pequeño? —La voz de la chica hizo que diera un salto por tan repentina intromisión—. ¿Uh?, ¿sucede algo?

Natsu se volteo a verla. —Nada, solo… nada.

_Solo que una chica rubia acaba de casi darme un paro cardíaco por aparecer de la nada. _

—Bien… —dijo dudosa la chica—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿bien o mal? Espero que muy bien.

—Me encuentro como puedo encontrarme.

—No te entiendo nada —canturreo.

—Me refiero a que me encuentro de la única manera en la que un ser se puede encontrar al despertar después de que se haya ido con una completa desconocida solo por instinto, drogado y alcoholizado, de escuchar aún gato hablar y de verse frente aún espejo y darse cuenta que se ve… se ve como si…

—¿… fuese un monstruo?, ¿eso quieres decir? —Completo la frase del chico—. Sabes, quiero que por unos instantes dejes de decirte monstruo, de pensar que eres un monstruo horrible tanto por fuera como por dentro y que serlo es algo malo —dijo con un poco de furia—. Se muy bien que las personas que una vez formaron parte de tu vida fueron gente que no vale la pena, comprendo también que por eso tienes una autoestima baja, horriblemente baja, pero entiende que la gente es corroída por la envidia, por el enojo, por el odio y por miles de cosas malas más.

—… —Él chico permaneció en silencio.

—No has de tomarlos en cuenta, como hay gente que hace acciones horribles en este mundo hay gente que hace las mejores acciones y vale la pena estar con ellas —continuó—. La gente no es buena ni mala, solo las acciones que según el punto de vista pueden ser buenas o malas.

—Lo siento…

—Simplemente, olvida lo que dije, me exalte por unos momentos, es que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a que alguien se degrade de esa manera, perdón. Pero, aún así, reafirmo que no eres un horrible monstruo, no te guíes por las palabras de gente necia que no te quería ni te merecía.

El chico sonrió un poco. —Entiendo, no te disculpes, no tengo que perdonarte nada, descuida.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Bonito momento —interrumpió una voz, el gato azul había aparecido en escena.

Natsu dio un pequeño brinco. —¿Acaso hoy es el día de asustarme?

—Y para ti la semana de lucir horrible, porque créeme, guapo no estas, yo que tu me tapo no a todos nos gusta ver la grasa de los demás al aire, debes de hacer ejercicio.

—¡No estoy gordo!

Lucy rio al ver como Natsu miraba a Happy con enojo. —Happy solo esta jugando, no te preocupes el es así.

—Aye.

—¿Happy?, ¿te llamas Happy? —preguntó incrédulo Natsu, y vio a Happy asentir—. Pues no te ves tan feliz.

—Cállate, veranito.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Se muchas cosas de ti, hasta las que tu mismo desconoces.

—¿Qué…?

—Bien, es hora de que comas Happy, vamos, vamos —interrumpió esta vez Lucy tomando al gato entre sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Espera, Lucy!

—¿Qué pasa, Natsu? —preguntó Lucy y Happy aprovecho y se zafó de su agarre y se marchó a la cocina. Lucy volteo para ver que sucedía.

—Oye, yo... —tragó duro, temía el preguntar, pero más temía la respuesta que ella le podría darle—. ¿Soy un monstruo? Digo, se que me he degradado de una horrible forma, además de creer que ser un monstruo es algo malo, por lo tanto quiero saber si soy un monstruo para ti, de la forma en la que tu piensas que es un monstruo; tu dijiste que no soy un monstruo horrible, así que, repito, ¿soy un monstruo para ti?

La chica parpadeo un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta del chico, esperaba que la hiciera, más no tan rápido.

—¿Uh?, ¿que si eres un monstruo para mi? —la rubia se acerco al chico y le acaricio sus mejillas—. Claro que eres un monstruo, cariño —afirmó—. Pero no eres cualquier monstruo, eres el monstruo más bello del mundo para mi y, estoy segura, para todos —le aclaró—. Y no un simple monstruo bello, no, no, no, no, no, tú serás la perdición de todos, el monstruo de la perdición, pequeño.

—¿El monstruo de la... Perdición? —preguntó confundido.

—Si —afirmó—. Eres el monstruo de la perdición, aquel que hará que quien lo conozca caiga, caiga tan bajo que no haya retorno, que no haya perdón —le explicó mientras que se sentaba en su regazo—. Pequeño mío, alguien te lastimo, alguien fue tu perdición y eso jamás lo perdonare, jamás perdonare a aquella arpía que te hirió, que hirió lo que es mío. —Cuando termino la última palabra le dio un corto beso en sus labios—. Mi amor, nadie más te hará daño, ahora eres mío. _Siempre lo fuiste en realidad —_quiso decir, pero solo callo. Comenzó a acariciar ambos brazos del chico—. Desde hoy en adelante pequeño, harás pagar a cada persona que te hizo sufrir, aunque, tu no harás que paguen enamorándolos o engañándolos con palabras falsas, si no, haciendo que pierdan su esencia.

Nuevamente en los ojos de Natsu se mostró la confusión. —¿Esencia?, ¿qué es eso?

—Si que eres curiosos, niño mío. —la mujer soltó unas risitas por unos segundos—. La esencia es lo que hace a una persona única, como su personalidad, pero la esencia es… es el alma de una persona —ante esas palabras el de cabellera rosa abrió sus ojos grandemente—. Oh, no te preocupes, bebé, estoy muy segura que las esencias de las personas que te hicieron mal están putrefactas, asquerosas, en mal estado.

—¿Y–yo… —el tartamudeo de Natsu llamo la atención de la rubia—… tendré que… —tragó duro—… matarlos?

Una gran sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Lucy. —Oh, cariño, no temas y no ocupes esa asquerosa palabra que, por lo menos para mí, carece de sentido —le dijo mientras que pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu y lo envolvía—. Esa palabra viene de matar y matar esta de una forma, según yo, mal descrito; para mi la verdadera muerte es el perderte a ti mismo, no el perder la vida, después de todo siempre habrá otra que vivir, pero el no saber quien eres, el no reconocerte, el simple hecho de carecer de identidad es la verdadera muerte.

Él de cabellera rosa se quedo en silencio por las palabras que la mujer de cabellera rubia había dicho, de alguna forma habían calado profundo en su ser, a pesar de que sus palabras salían con cierto toque de sarcasmo, como si de una un chiste se tratase, podía ver cuando observaba sus profundos ojos cafés que sus palabras eran verdaderas y serias.

Y temía un poco por eso.

Temía volverse lo que la sociedad tachaba como un verdadero monstruo, alguien que al ver sus ojos carecían de brillo, que al tocar su mano está estuviese fría, que su sonrisa no fuese sincera si no sínica, que no tuviese emociones, eso y más él temía.

Pero aún así se preguntaba ¿Por qué cuando en su cabeza repetía la palabra monstruo, se enorgullecía? Tal vez era por las palabras que la rubia le había dicho, que el era el más bello monstruo y todas las demás que nunca nadie le había dicho, nunca alguien lo llamo cariño de verdad, ni siquiera aquella que proclamó a todos los vientos que lo amaba como nunca nadie lo amaría porque ella tan solo mintió.

Miro a la rubia que aún se encontraba sentada en su regazo y miraba hacía la gran ventana, de seguro observando las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal. Noto que una cicatriz comenzaba desde casi su clavícula hasta bajar —el creía— hasta su vientre, se preguntó como se la habría hecho, más esa pregunta desapareció cuando vio un tatuaje raro en su cuello el cual se asemejaba a una antigua imagen que el había visto, pero no sabía donde.

…

* * *

…

—_¿Duele mucho? —preguntó al ver la herida de bala en el abdomen del hombre. _

—_Un poco, pero no es de mucha importancia, ya me la limpie con alcohol para evitar infecciones —dijo mientras que inspeccionaba la herida que poseía. Sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar y el hombre volteo a ver cómo la chica soltaba un par de lagrimas—. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estas bien? _

—_Y-yo —la chica trago duro—. ¿Me prometes que nunca me abandonarás y que la muerte no será un obstáculo? _

_El hombre esbozo una sonrisa. —Lo prometo._

* * *

_**Nota autora: **_cuando se encuentra en un diálogo palabras escritas en _cursiva _es porque el personaje solo lo pensó, más no lo dijo.

Happy también es occ D: (por lo menos para mi, como que lo veo serio XD) , pero es inevitable, aunque, a pesar de hablar un tanto serio sigue siendo infantil, como comentarios que podrían hacer enojar a los demás, comentarios impertinentes (¿?), bueno, sigue siendo burlón (en el capítulo anterior se muestra, cuando suelta el comentario sobre el hedor de Natsu).

Buenoooo, espero que les haya gustado, agreguen a favoritos, sigan, comenten, gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

_**Capitulo sin corregir. **_


End file.
